fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Damoclus
BIOS Bellum Bestiae: Damoclus is the supreme and absolute demon lord of the Hell-like realm of Infernus who plans to bring about chaos, destruction, and misfortune throughout all the lands and will do everything in his power and stop at nothing to achieve that goal. In order to do that, the malevolent ruler must first defeat each and every warrior who attempts their hand at stopping him. ARS SPECIALIS * Wheel of Misfortune: Damoclus forms Septemgladio into a circle with the blades out and directs them to spin in a stationary position at close, medium, or far range depending on which button excluding the "Beast" button is pressed. On Meter Burn, the swords vacuum the opponent into them, dealing additional hits. (Match Win Finish Animation: H-Bisected) * Flying Chaos: Damoclus directs three or four of his swords, depending on whether he faces left or right, in a vertical row to travel at rapid velocity towards his opponent. On Meter Burn, he directs all seven swords at once. (Match Win Finish Animation: Bleed Out) * Chaotic Storm: Damoclus directs three of his swords together in a horizontal row first above his opponent, then downwards at them, damaging them if it connects. Meter Burn changes the formation of the swords to six in a circle and the seventh in the middle of the circle, causing additional damage. (Match Win Finish Animation: V-Bisected) * Absolute Hellfire: Damoclus summons a knee-length purple flame at close, medium, or far range depending on which button excluding the "Beast" button is pressed under his opponent, burning them. Meter Burn has him completely consume them in purple hellfire. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Infernal Orb: Damoclus fires a small purple hellfire ball at his opponent. Meter Burn increases the fireball's size and damage. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Demonic Evade: Damoclus disappears, then reappears in a flash of purple hellfire, teleporting towards or away from his opponent depending on whether left or right is pressed. Cannot be Meter-Burned. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) ARS BESTIAE (BOSS MODE ONLY) * Infernal Breath Pillar: Damoclus opens his mouth and breathes a large pillar of purple hellfire at his opponent, causing massive damage, but dealing slivers of chip damage on block. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Dino-Stomp: Damoclus walks towards his opponent and stomps them three times in a manner reminiscent of Aganos' War Path/Pressure from Killer Instinct 2013, causing a hard knockdown on the third stomp. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Demon Tail: Damoclus whips his huge tail at his opponent at a 180° counter-clockwise angle, damaging them and sending them flying upwards at a diagonal angle. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Death Breath: Damoclus rears back for the same duration of time as the channeling animation in MVC3 Galactus' Final Smash, then breathes a large amount of purple hellfire which fills almost the entire screen and, though rarely performed, is unavoidable and will instantly K.O. the opponent unless enough hits and damage are inflicted to Damoclus while he performs it. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) PERCUTE ULTIMUM * Pre-Percute Ultimum pose: Raises his arms and laughs sinisterly * Pre-Percute Ultimum strike: Directs Septemgladio to surround and stab his opponent Damoclus directs Septemgladio to slash his opponent once per sword. Then, he walks over to the losing character, who is now bleeding as a result of the sword slashes, and punches the ground, launching them upwards into the air. Next, while the foe is very high in the air, the demon lord directs his swords to slash them individually two more times, laughing sinisterly as he does so, then moves four of the swords downwards to the ground so that the blades face the opponent above, then directs the remaining three to impale the opponent and, with them impaled on them, declares, "There is no hope...", slams them onto the blades of the four other swords, continuing as he does so, "...for inferior beings such as yourself!" killing them and causing large amounts of blood to spray out of the stab wounds. Post-Percute Ultimum, he directs Septemgladio, which the now-dead foe then quickly slips off of, to return to him, saying, "Now you understand. I rule over CHAOS!" If performed on Torturex, Insaniac, or Anton, he will disappointedly say, "You deliberately disobeyed me," instead. MISC. INFO Voice Actor: James Earl Jones (Star Wars, The Lion King) Stage: Final Confrontation Destined Battle Rival: None * Intro Sequence: A fiery portal appears in the ground, and Damoclus emerges from it, declaring, "I am Damoclus, the demon lord of the realm of Infernus." then, once he fully appears on the battlefield, continues, "Witness the beginning of an era of absolute chaos and misfortune!" Afterwards, he shouts, "Septemgladio!", causing his seven swords, Septemgladio, to materialize behind him, and goes into his fighting stance. * Round Win Sequence: Damoclus directs Septemgladio to plant into the ground, folds his arms, and stares his opponent down, saying, "Beginning today, you kneel before me," then pulls his swords out of the ground and goes into his fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Damoclus holds his hand in front of him at his defeated opponent, saying, "Perhaps now you will regret...", then the losing character slowly starts kneeling before him as he continues, "...the foolish decision of opposing me!" Torturex and Insaniac then appear on-screen to stand on either side of him. If against one minion, they will not stand beside him alongside the other. * Outro Sequence (Second Form; boss mode only): We hear chomping and the defeated opponent's death scream. Afterwards, the defeated opponent's disembodied head, their terrified expression frozen in place and a small portion of the spine still attached, rolls onto the arena floor and is seen bleeding out of the neck for a few seconds. The camera focuses on Beast!Damoclus' foot as he crushes the head into a gory mess, then pans upwards to the dinosaur roaring and staring menacingly at the camera. QUEST MODE PROLOGUE: THE TALE OF THE DEMON LORD, DAMOCLUS (We cut to a 16th-century tapestry of Damoclus sitting on his molten rock throne in Infernus with Torturex and Insaniac standing on either side of him, then some text pops up in a manner reminiscent of the Story Modes of Soul Caliburs III and IV.) Having existed for as long as even Earth itself, Infernus is a Hell-like realm, cruel and unforgiving in nature, where all the terrain is molten rock, fiery lava runs throughout, rather than water, and smoke clouds the whole sky, and one of them, Damoclus, is its supreme and absolute ruler. With his immense power, Damoclus managed to, without requiring him to voluntarily enter him, absorb the dinosaur spirit, Tyrannosaurus, one of the few Legendary Animal Spirits, the rarest of their kind, in existence, into his own body, and became his physical host from that point on. SUB-BOSS BATTLE - vs. Torturex * Damoclus: (fire-porting back home to Infernus with Septemgladio floating behind him) Home again, I return. (Soon after, thunderous footsteps are heard, which are revealed to be those of an emerging Torturex.) * Torturex: Me welcome you back to Infernus, Lord! Now, me torture you in chains! Me want watch you suffer! * Damoclus: Torturex, what is the meaning of this?! I am your lord and you will do exactly as I say! Septemgladio! FINAL BOSS BATTLE - vs. Mirror!Damoclus (After the fight, a badly-beaten Torturex is down on one knee and one hand.) * Damoclus: Unless you wish to perish here and now, you will apologize for attempting such insubordination! * Torturex: (resignedly) Fine... Me sorry... me attempt to betray you... Lord. * Damoclus: All right, good. (walking into his throne room) ''Those worthless, insignificant pieces of filth who claim to be warriors... They attempted and failed to prevent my plans of chaos and conflict throughout the lands! ''(A mirror Damoclus is seen sitting on the real one's throne.) * Mirror!Damoclus: (rising from his throne to approach the real Damoclus) Exactly who are you, and what do you assume yourself to be doing in my domain? Still, welcome to your final confrontation against me, Damoclus, the demon lord of the realm of Infernus! * Damoclus: Impostor! What manner of sorcery could possibly have created you? * Mirror!Damoclus: Surely you jest. This is not sorcery! In fact, it is I'' who should be the one to rule over all of Infernus... ''(pointing accusingly at the real Damoclus) not pretenders such as yourself! * Damoclus: 'Tis easy for you to say. You rule over nothing! You always have, and you always will. * Mirror!Damoclus: Inferior being... I will NOT stand for disrespect at my expense! * Damoclus: I am not inferior in terms of rulership of all I survey in any way! YOU are! * Mirror!Damoclus: Oh, is that so? How would you feel if I made you kneel before ME, the true highest demon in my domain? * Damoclus: You think you can mimic the form of the demon lord of Infernus? I am afraid you have absolutely no chance of usurping me! Septemgladio! (his seven swords, Septemgladio, materialize, and he goes into his fighting stance) * Mirror!Damoclus: Hahahahahaha... Your assumption is incorrect. Septemgladio! (his seven swords, Septemgladio, materialize, and he goes into his fighting stance as well) Allow this battle to determine which one of us is the true demon lord of this entire realm! AFTER WINNING AGAINST MIRROR!DAMOCLUS IN HIS PRIMARY FORM * Mirror!Damoclus: (badly beaten and down on one knee and one hand) How dare you...?! (slowly gets back up, heavily breathing with his fiery purple glow becoming angry) Never again... will you see... the light of day! (Damoclus then transforms into his dinosaur form, then lets out a vicious roar, forcing the player to fight him in only one round.) ENDING * Mirror!Damoclus: (defeated and reverting to his humanoid form) NO!! This is impossible! (having been beaten even worse, slowly gets back up again, but barely) Me, a demon lord... defeated by a mere double of myself? * Damoclus: Only I am the true Damoclus, the demon lord of Infernus! (directs Septemgladio to fly at mirror!Damoclus, impaling him in the chest) * Mirror!Damoclus: I will make you pay dearly... (breathing heavily) for attempting to be me! (falls to the molten rock ground, dead and lying in a pool of his own purple blood) (Damoclus is seen sitting on his throne in Infernus, his arms raised as he laughs wickedly and triumphantly, with Torturex and Insaniac standing on either side of him and the majority of the rest of the playable roster, including the hidden and DLC characters, lying dead on the molten rock ground.) Damoclus had managed to conquer all those who dared oppose him, one by one, including a double of him, whom he deemed inferior in terms of rulership of his domain, Infernus. As a result of his victory, not only was there no one left to challenge the malevolent demon lord, but things were going exactly as he had planned from the start. (We then cut to a four-way split screen of demons of all shapes and sizes emerging from fiery portals to invade the world, said demons battling against and gruesomely killing human knights, several buildings burning into ash in a generic European town, and all manner of plant life starting to wither and, eventually, die, with Damoclus' sinister, scary grin later fading in and moving close to the camera until the ending finishes.) There was nothing anyone could do about the start of Damoclus' chaotic reign. Now that the demon lord had literally created Hell on Earth, and with absolute misfortune spreading throughout all the lands, leaving many of the people who lived there to mourn the loss of the world they once knew, as well as the current state of it, we are all very much done for. Good luck... (Cut to pre-credits roll, where "The Devil and the Huntsman," from Guy Ritchie's King Arthur: Legend of the Sword, starts playing as we are treated to short animations of all the characters, shown in full-body, in their home stages, with the names of their voice actors/actresses and pieces of 16th-century tapestry depicting said characters as their animal forms on their left or right. Afterwards, the credits start rolling and the song continues playing.) DID YOU KNOW? * Damoclus' in-game voice actor, James Earl Jones, is best known for voicing Darth Vader in the Star Wars movies and Mufasa in The Lion King, whom he will reprise in Jon Favreau's 2019 remake of the movie. * The Bad Guy Wins in Damoclus' ending, in which he defeats and kills much of the roster and causes absolute chaos and misfortune throughout the lands, but don't worry, people, this isn't canon. * His boss-only second-form outro sequence is an obvious reference to MK9 Kintaro's intro. Category:MGW characters